Digimon Purest Light
by Ricku28
Summary: When an autistic boy named Rick finds a Paomon egg while walking home, his life is thrown upside down as he attempts to save not only his newest friend's world, but his own as well. In a fight where no one can afford to stand alone, can he overcome his fears and find the best of friends in the worlds? Find out here; not even I know what will happen. OC story, please submit your OC.
1. Ch 1: New Beginnings

Digimon Purest Light Ch 1: New Beginings.

We had to leave. There was no choice. The only hope existed in the world above. All of these things were told to us, but not what would happen to have us arrive there safely, if you could call it safe at all. They had to reconfigure us. I am Anubismon, and with my friends by my side, I have to die. Before I could look at my freinds for the last time, I felt a strong pulse of energy hit me, then my vision went black...

* * *

><p>Another day of school, totally boring, until lunch. My name's Rick, a tenth grader here in the USA, Pampa Texas to be exact. I went to school and lived a peaceful life, except for the fact that I had Autism. Not the kind of autism that's very obvious, but the kind that makes me anxious and unfocused, I have to take meds to help with the focusing, and the anxiety, but that's okay. Due to my avoidance behaviors, I go to my Grandma's in the afternoon to do my core classes. It was on a day that seemed like any other when it happened.<p>

I was whistling the theme for Digimon Tamers, Biggest Dreamer when I noticed something odd about the sidewalk; it seemed to be more of a red color, instead of whitish yellow. I started to run faster, but no matter what, nothing seemed to move but me, then it appeared: a large white egg, it had a few purple rings scattered on the shell, I recognised it immediately; it was a Digi-Egg. It started falling, and I dived to catch it, I managed to put my hands under it seconds before it hit the ground. "That was close, but what kind of Digi-Egg is this? I've never seen one like it..." I began walking towards my house instead of my grandma's. As soon as I got home I rushed to my room and shut the door. I turned on my computer and waited for it to boot up.

I was about to type in my password when... "Hello? What are you doing? What kind of Digimon are you?" I turned around to see a small white ball of fluff with two thin long ears that were purple.

"I'm not a digimon, I'm a human." I said.

"Hu-mon?" the small ball asked.

"No, not humon, hu_man_, but what digimon are you? If you'll give me a sec..." I turned around and opened Google Chrome, I logged into Grooveshark and put one earbud in, then I opened Firefox and searched for a small white Fresh level digimon that wasn't YukimiBotamon or Puttomon. I got a result, "So you're called Paomon, huh little guy?" I turned around and found my backpack plundered and my lunch eaten, sack and all.

"Paomon? It sounds familiar but... Oh Yeah! I remember now, I need to find my partner and-" He suddenly saw a book open on my bed and began reading.

"And?" I interrupted his reading to remind him of our conversation.

"Huh? OH Sorry... and tell them something that was really important, but... I just can't remember. You wouldn't happen to be my partner, would you?"

I was shocked, I didn't realise it until that moment, but I was talking to a _real_ digimon, and he just asked me to be his partner. "Well, I would really love to but-"

"You don't think I'm that cool, that I'd be too much of a bother to you, you're probably right. I'll just lea-"

"NO!" I interrupted him and blocked the door. "I think you're amazing, I just don't have a Digivice, D3, D-Power, D-Tector or Cross Loader."

"Why would you need one of those?"

"It helps me to stay in touch with you constantly, and shows that we are truly partners, plus it helps you get stronger." As I said this, my V-Pet Pendulum started to glow and start to change shape. It became a white D-Power with a purple strap and a small purple band around the center. "No Way."

* * *

><p>AN: I have some writer's block right now for Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blades of Darkness, so instead of putting this idea off until I finished it, I decided to see if My brain was working, and wrote a new story from complete scratch, the main OC is a lot like me in real life, I do have autism, and maybe that's why I have such good writing skills. I know that my English Teacher in ninth grade really helped too. On topic a bit more, I need some OCs to be successful, either PM or Review them to me, I'll have the form for OCs on my page, the one digimon you can't use is Patamon, I have something special in store for him... *grins maniacally* See you next chapter and Happy New Years!(At the time of publishing at least.)


	2. Ch 2: A New Friend

Ch 2: A New Friend

"Okay class, now do five laps around the school." The teacher was in front of the class giving instructions for PE. "When you're done you sho-" He was cut off by the bell, I went to my gym locker and got my backpack, which contained the now Digivolved Xiaomon, an In-Training Digimon that now had four legs. I left and began walking home (my grandma was sick and couldn't help me to do my schoolwork), I walked along a lesser known road, and let my partner out of my pack.

"Oof, that place is so dark and smelly and it's so cramped, I don''t know how you expect me to bare through that every day." Xiaomon was pouting.

"You don't need to do it every day, just until you digivolve into Labramon. After that you could act like a dog, as long as you act like a dog." I replied.

"Or I could act like a stuffed animal."

"No, you couldn't, maybe they sell some plushies like you online, but I don't think they would believe I bought you at the store, and they would know if I got it from the Internet."

"Well... I know, we can tell your family that I'm a real Digimon!"

"I think that that would be like telling them I'm a father."

"You're a father? How come you didn't tell me about this."

"I'm not actually anyones father, but you would shock them, and they might-"

"Call the government?" A feminine voice sounded from behind me, I turned around and saw a dark haired girl about my age, she had green eyes that shone like the most beautiful emerald, she wore a simple and modest red t-shirt, khaki pants and seemed not to have any jewelry on except for a small silver necklace tucked into her shirt. "My name's Ashley, but I'd prefer it if you just called me Lee. I'm glad to see that I'm not-Huh?"

"I had seen a caterpillar and bent to pick it up, "It's okay little buddy, you're safe with me." I took a small jar out of my backpack and opened the lid, it had a soil bottom, and a small plant perched against the side. I put him in and put the lid back on, I put the jar in a special pocket in my backpack that I made just for these purposes.

"-FREAKING BUG INSTEAD OF PAYING ATTENTION TO ANOTHER HUMAN BEING!" I tuned back into reality to hear Lee screaming at me. "FURTHERMORE-what?" I started looking at her again with rage in my eyes.

"Did you just call this caterpillar 'a bug'?" I was quiet, but I put as much venom into those words as possible. "How about when butterflies go extinct, because everyone thought caterpillars were only 'a bug', then no caterpillars become chrysali, and those chrysali never metamorphose into butterflies, then those butterflies can't bring pollen to flowers like bees do, and with less flowers the bees will die out too, and after the bees die out there won't be any more flowers, and without flowers plants stop reproducing, then less plants are made, then CO2 doesn't get recycled into Oxygen, then every single thing on this planet dies. Everything is alive, even a germ, and anything that lives, I will protect."

"Okay... as I was saying, I'm at least not the only human who got a partner, for a few hours I thought I was going crazy."

"There's another Digimon? I wanna see him Rick!"

I turned to Lee, "Is that okay with you?"

"Sure. Why not?" She shrugged. "Come in." She led us in and showed us into a small room with a couple chairs and a computer. "Tokomon, we have visitors.!"

"Are you sure it's safe?" A small childish voice called from the hallway.

Lee rolled her eyes. "Of course it's safe, in fact I even think you might find an old friend too."

A Tokomon toddled into the room, when he saw Xiaomon he shouted "Anubie! How have ya been, huh, huh?!"

"You know this wackjob?" I arched my eyebrow as I asked Xiaomon.

"Nope/Yep." Xiaomon and Tokomon (respectively) said.

"C'mon, how can you not remember your best friend, I was Clavisangemon and you were Anubismon, we were the unstoppable duo." Tokomon explained.

"What's an Anubismon?" Xiaomon asked.

"Your Mega form, also known as your highest level." I explained, "I'll show you a picture when we get home."

"I originally wanted to tell you that your parents probably won't react in the way you expect them to. I thought my parents would freak if I had a digimon, but when Tokomon hatched in the middle of breakfast, they sighed and said something strange."

"What did they say?"

"I couldn't actually pick up on it, but maybe your parents will do the same."

I argued with her for about ten minutes while Tokomon and Xiaomon were playing a game of tag on the floor. "Alright." I gave in and looked at my watch, "Crap, it's past two, I need to run home like, right now." I ran and grabbed Xiaomon under one arm and grabbed my backpack with the other. I ran out of her house and yelled back "See you later!"

Lee just sighed, "Boys..." She shook her head as she shut the door.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow I got this chapter done fast, now I genuinely need OC's to continue with the story, Thanks for reading and have a great start of 2015! PS: Review with your new years resolutions. Mine is to actually turn my work in and stay focused on it.


	3. Ch 3: Rookie Digivolution

Ch 3: Rookie Digivolution

It had been a week since I told my parents about Xiaomon, and they reacted just like Lee said they would, and then they dropped me out of school. They didn't tell us anything about why they did it, just that Lee and I needed one more to commence the journey. Nothing else was told to us, but my parents told me to search in the town with Lee, Xiaomon, and Tokomon.

"Why do you think our parents told us to go around town together?" Lee asked.

"I honestly don't know, but it's likely they think that there's another kid with a partner in town, and that if they told their parents, they would have to do the same." I replied. We currently carried our partners like they were stuffed animals, and though some people gave us weird looks (we were the only kids outside of school), most didn't even give us a second glance. We were walking through the park and a toddler asked us if we were digidestined (dang you Netflix, you let me relive my childhood but also make little kids suspicious.) we replied that Digimon was only a show, and I felt like a liar, we had two real living digimon in front of him but told him they weren't real. We started heading back when it started getting dark, we walked around a different schoolyard than either of us had gone to, and it was there that we saw a boy in a wheelchair with a sleeping digimon on his lap.

"Puroromon, you need to get up." He told his digimon as we started walking closer.

"Uhhh... just five more minutes Sawyer..." The sleepy Puroromon replied. It looked like a bee without any black stripes, and it had three sets of wings total.

"Hi, did I hear your Puroromon talk just now?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"W-what? Talk? I-it's a recorded voice... yeah and I just pushed a button." He said trying to sound Nonchalant.

"Oh, okay then I guess we'll just-" I was cut off as something strange happened, and all our D-Powers went off at once.

"You have found each other... good. You will need to stand by one another to bring back Purity and Light to the hearts of the corrupted digimon. But you three and your partners will not be enough, In total we have sent twelve of the last Pure digimon to your world." A deep voice resounded. "Your Parents helped to create Yggdrasil, the God of the Digital world, and as such knew about digimon ahead of time. Not all Tamers will have had this convenience, and you will find them later as you help win the war. Now go and save the worlds."

A strange vortex appeared above us and we got sucked into it. After that everything went blank.

* * *

><p>I got up and saw a strange looking dinosaur looking at me. I recognized it as Guilemon, and I got up, it then took a hostile stance. "You human. Leave world or die." It said, it sounded strange, and then I saw the fear in his eyes.<p>

"Don't worry, I won't-" Before I could finish my sentence I saw his arm go up. I jumped away just in time to avoid getting sliced. "Xiaomon, where are you?" I asked as I turned around and ran. As I ran almost a full meter I saw a white ball of fluff on the ground and picked him up just as I was passing by.

"Ohhh... I don't feel so good, where are w- LOOK OUT!" Xiaomon screamed and then he jumped on my shoulder "Tummo!" He barked loudly and I could hear the Guilmon shout in pain. I kept running until I was sure we were out of danger when...

"Rick! Run for it!" I heard Lee yell to me and then caught a quick glimpse as she flashed by me. I turned in the direction she had come from and saw a Dracmon run out.

"Ooh, fresh blood... it'll taste delicious." He said as he saw us. I decided I didn't want to hang out with this guy too long and ran.

A little while later I caught up with Lee, and she was panting for breathe. "So... Did you see... that Sawyer... Kid out here?" She asked.

"No but-" I was cut off by a scream as a wheelchair with a boy in it rushed past followed by a Guilmon, a Dracmon, and an Elecmon.

"Come back here little boy! I want to suck your blood!"

"Bad human need leave!"

"Oh no you don't, no one tries to run me over."

"Ack!" I started running again until I caught sight of Lee and Sawyer waiting. "Guys what are you doing we have to- Whoah!" I suddenly stopped right before I dove off of a cliff. "Don't tell me..."

"Digimon Adventure 01, episode one; yep." Lee said.

Sawyer groaned, "I really wish that you were at least at Champion level Puroromon."

"Hey, I can't help it if I just hatched yesterday." Puroromon said with (the bee equivalent of) a shrug.

"I'm sorry I let you down Xiaomon..." I knelt down in defeat.

"Rick..." Xiaomon tried to nudge me to my feet.

"Tokomon, I wish I could have helped you find your friends..."

"Lee..." Tokomon almost whispered it.

"Argh, I wish I wasn't so useless to you Puroromon..."

"Sawyer..." Puroromon buzzed around his tamer's head.

"We won't give up!" The In-Trainings said in unison.

"Well well, all of you at once will be a most tasty meal." I looked up and saw Dracmon leading Guilmon and Elecmon.

Lee, Sawyer and I realised right then that we couldn't give up, and we remembered our D-Powers. We held them in front of ourselves and said together, "Use my energy and beat those dirtbags up!"

**DIGIVOLUTION**

"Xiaomon Digivolve to..." Xiaomon got covered in a white Digi-Egg, inside his skin cam of as his whole body grew larger to become his torso, his head now had a dog like quality to it, and his legs grew longer as well. As white fur covered him again, he grew large claws on his front and hind legs, he gained two purple marks under his eyes, while his ears became four-fifths of the whole purple, he grew a long purple tail that curled up and became much smaller looking.

"Tokomon Digivolve to..." Tokomon entered an orange Digi-Egg, as his skin flew off to reveal the body mesh, two batlike wings appeared near the sides of his head. He was now orange with a tannish underbelly.

"Puroromon Digivolve to..." Puroromon entered a grey Digi-Egg and her mesh was revealed, her body grew and two spike came out of the sides of her abdomen on each side, she got a more bee like color scheme and and had six legs, the two middle ones had two claws for grabbing things, she now had a mandible and three gems on her head.

"...Labramon!"

"...Patamon!"

"...FanBeemon!"

"Gear Stinger!" FanBeemon shot spiraling gear like stingers and hit Elecmon, who turned back into a Digi-Egg.

"Boom Bubble, Puh!" Patamon shot a ball of compacted air at Dracmon, who also turned into a Digi-Egg.

"RetrieverG! AROOOOOOOH!" The howl made Guilmon shake and eventually he fell off the cliff he was shaking so much.

"Wow, we did it; I can't be-" I started shouting but the cliff we were on started to shake, "Of course, how could I forget that we fall into the the river." I sighed as the cliff broke off and fell.

* * *

><p>AN: I need Seven More OCs, I want to thank MysteryAgain for his OC Sawyer, and I didn't get to write much Puroromon/FanBeemon dialogue, but I hope you liked it. I just want to let Defender31415 know that because of your chosen level for your OC's partner to be able to Digivolve to, it might take a while before she shows up, but she will be in here. Thank you for reading!


	4. Ch 4: Digi-Modify!

Ch 4: Digi-Modify!

We all landed in the river, except Sawyer; FanBeemon was just strong enough to carry Sawyer and his wheelchair to the side of the river.

"Argh, Labramon!" I yelled over the roar of water.

"Here!" I felt a tug on my shirt and was dragged onto land. "You okay?"

I turned around to see a sopping wet dog with white fur staring at me; Labramon, my partner's Rookie level. "I'm fine, But what about Lee?"

"Gaomon, get her from the river!" A voice yelled, a blue flash flew by me and suddenly Lee was on the ground not too far away from me. I turned around to see a blue dog like digimon with red boxing gloves and a red headband. I recognized it as a Gaomon from Digimon Data Squad. Behind the Gaomon was an average sized boy with short black hair, his eyes were blue and above his right eye his hair came down as a silver lock, sort of like you would see in an anime like Yugioh, he had a blue D-Power and wore a black jacket and jeans. He put a black cap on his head, "Good job buddy, I know I wouldn't like to be stuck in that river." He shivered and turned his attention to me. "Name's Lucas, who are you?"

My autism kind of kicked in at this point with me liking to make new friends, "I'm Rick, my partner here is Labramon, Lee is the girl you just saved and the kid in the wheelchair coming closer is Sawyer, Lee's partner is Patamon and Sawyer's is FanBeemon." My autism kicked in fully and made me feel kind of shy. "U-um, thanks for, um, saving Lee and- Wait, where's Patamon!?" I looked around and heard a high pitched voice screaming in the river.

"Agh, help me!"I ran forward and saw a long stick, I stuck it under Patamon's wings and lifted him back up to the shore. "Where's Lee?!" Patamon asked wildly.

"She's safe just let me carry you to her." I came back and saw Lee still lying on the ground.

"She's not breathing!" Patamon said, he started to panic.

"I know CPR..." I said timidly.

"Well then use it!" Patamon said angrily.

"Okay..." I started by pumping her stomach where I was pretty sure her belly button was, after I pumped sixty times, I lowered my head and I realized I felt really self-conscious, it felt like I was about to kiss her and I almost pulled away. I reminded myself that CPR isn't kissing and plugged her nose, then I opened her mouth and breathed, filling her lungs. I was about to start pumping her stomach again when she started spewing water.

"Ugh, what happened?" She noticed my hands on her stomach and assumed to worst. "Get off of me weirdo!"

"But I wasn't-"

"No, just, get off." She looked down and we heard a crashing in the undergrowth.

"Ow, I thought you said you would fly?!" It was Sawyer's voice.

"Yeah, but flying is hard, I'd rather just lay down on your lap and take a nap." This voice was FanBeemon's.

"Sir, where do you think they went?" I heard an unfamiliar voice come from the other direction.

"I don't know, but this Labramon seems to know where he's going." This voice belonged to Lucas.

"He's here!" Labramon announced as he jumped out of the bushes, followed by Gaomon and Lucas.

"Ugh, we found them." I turned around to see Sawyer on his wheelchair and FanBeemon on Sawyer. FanBeemon was asleep.

"Okay, a third of the gang's all together now, YAY!" Patamon shouted.

"I would recognize that voice anywhere, ClavisAngemon, is that you?" Gaomon asked.

"Yep! At least you kept your memory, Anubi and Vespi didn't remember me." Patamon pouted.

"You all knew each other?" I asked.

"Yeah, Megidramon, TigerVespamon, ClavisAngemon, MirageGaogamon, Anubismon, and Sakuyamon were the members of our group." Gaomon explained, "I was MirageGaogamon, FanBeemon was TigerVespamon, Patamon was ClavisAngemon, and Labramon was Anubismon. Out of the ones here that is."

"How many digimon total were in your group?" I asked.

"Twelve in total, but I tended to work exclusively with Anubismon, while Gaomon liked to work with TigerVespamon and Sakuyamon. Megidramon was the only one of us who actually met the rest of the team." Patamon said.

"So what should we do now?" Lee asked.

"We need to find our Purity Bands." Gaomon said. "In this world, there's a corrupting virus that is turning digimon from kind gentle beasts and such into terrible monsters who only want destruction. Our bands keep us safe from the virus, and help us to purify those who have been infected."

"So where do we fit in?" I asked with a skeptic look on my face.

"Digi-Modification." Patamon said.

"It's a good thing I keep my cards on me, right FanBeemon?" Sawyer pushed FanBeemon off his lap and when she landed she just looked at us and saw Gaomon.

"Gaomon-Sama, I found you at last!" She flew around in circles and got so dizzy she actually fell down and landed her stinger in the ground. "Urrgh, I can't get it out, a little help guys?" Everyone laughed as Lee and I pulled two of her legs to get her out of the ground.

"Bad humans, bad." A voice I recognized came from the bushes, a Guilmon jumped out and tried to attack Labramon with a Pyro-Sphere.

"Oh no ya don't," I said as I got a card out from a pouch on my belt, "Digi-Modify! Wargreymon Brave Shield activate!" I slashed the card through my D-Power. "Now, Digi-Modify! Attack Plug in B Activate!" I swiped another card. "Last but not least, Digi-Modify! Leomon's Fist of the Beast King!"

"Fist of the Beast King!" Labramon released a blast of energy and it doubled in size as it hit the Guilmon. A Digi-Egg flew out of the smoke and left.

"How did you do that!?" Lee asked me incredulously.

"Do what?" I asked.

"You just had the card and... but... you... I give up trying to understand you." Lee said putting her hands up and turning away. "Lets just get out of here for now to look for these 'Purity Bands.'"

"Hey, FanBeemon, do you like to play tag?" I asked with a mischivous smile.

"Do I!"

I whispered something in her ear and we both nodded as we walked in the direction the others had gone.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm off break now, and I have to go slower now with writing, I still need 6 more OCs, so keep em coming.  
>Thanks to Ventus Knight 2 for Lucas, and to BEST OC MAKER for, well, you know what character, I should have said this before hand but no demonic digimon, I'm stretching the rules a little for Megidramon because it tends to be a wild destroying digimon. No more Dark or Evil Digimon Please.<p> 


	5. Ch 5: Labramon Digivolve to-

Ch 5: Labramon Digivolve to...

"How much farther?" Patamon asked for the fifth time (yes, I kept count).

"I don't know! Jeez, I wish we just found that band already." I grumbled, we had figured out that when we got close to the bands, our D-Powers went crazy and showed the arrow compass thing from Tamers.

"It's getting dark. We should stop for now and set up camp sir." Gaomon addressed Lucas.

"Nah, it'll be a few more hours, we can keep walking." Lucas replied. As soon as those words left his mouth the world got dark. "Or... we should set up camp."

We set up the camp and started a fire, we found different foods from the anime like Meat apples, and some normal veggies in the ground. We found out that Lee was a really good cook as she made us an amazing soup. In the morning we started in the direction of the band, when a black blur ran across our path kicking up a lot of dust, when the dust cleared there was a green dog collar. "What's this?" I asked as I approached, my D-Power started going crazy and the strange object seemed to call to me. "Labramon, I think-" I was cut off by a fiery explosion right next to us.

"Raaa, I am Monochromon, fear my diamond hard plates!" A monochromon came out of a crater next to us. "Prepare to die humans, the master has declared it so!" He spotted the collar on the ground and immediately grew enraged, "So _YOU_ are the filthy cowards that dare to oppose us, when we get the purity band back, we will destroy it instead of converting it. That fool Anubismon left without a trace and forgot his Purity band, now it's OURS!"

Being in close proximity with the Purity Band seemed to have awakened some of Labramon's memory "What boss you dumb dino, you never could do anything useful before, and you still just talk and talk all day long." He grinned, "How about you give me back my band and we'll see who comes out on top."

"You _DARE_ to challenge me?" Monochromon laughed. "You were always a fool, but this is just stupid of you."

While Monochromon's attention was focused on Labramon I quietly snuck to the band.

"And YOU human, you think you could trick me?" Monochromon charged toward me and I got hit from behind, Monochromon pinned me to the ground, but left my upper body free.

"Labramon!" With the last of my physical strength I threw the Purity Band to Labramon, It hit him and he charged and knocked Monochromon off of me, I held up my D-Power, and the energy from the Purity Band condensed into a card, the card said "Digivolution" I smiled as I slashed the card. "Digi-Modify, Digivolution..."

* * *

><p><strong>DIGIVOLUTION<strong>

"Labramon Digivolve to..." Labramon was covered in a white Digi-Egg, inside his Digital body mesh was revealed, it grew into a more cat-like form, He was covered in white fur and had a lot of golden curls on the back of his head, and had two fangs sticking out of his mouth. "...Seasarmon!"

* * *

><p>"Now lets see who's stronger!" Seasarmon turned to Monochromon, "Tee Dia!" Countless arrows of light flew into Monochromon, who exploded in a bright light. "Yeah-Whoa." Seasarmon Degenerated immediately and became Xiaomon again. "That was weird. Let's do It again!" He noticed me still lying down, he came to me and saw I was hurt, "Oh no, Rick..."<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up on Sawyer's wheelchair (not in the seat, but on a weird thing on the back.), I looked down to notice my legs were bandaged up so I couldn't move. "What's happened?" I asked.<p>

"You got your legs broken by that Monochromon," Patamon explained as he landed on my head, "Now that you're awake you can help Xiaomon digivolve back into Labramon, as Labramon he can use his Cure Liquor attack to heal your legs."

"I told you already, I need to eat before I can digivolve again." I saw Xiaomon riding on top of FanBeemon, "Even if he had enough strength to digivolve me, I can't digivolve right now."

"Are you liking the piggy-back ride Xiaomon?" FanBeemon asked.

"Yeah, it helps." Xiaomon replied.

"Well now it's your turn to be the piggy!" With that FanBeemon did a barrel roll and knocked Xiaomon off; as he righted himself FanBeemon plopped onto him and only his face stuck out.

"_~H-help...~"_ He gasped as his lungs were crushed.

"FanBeemon, stop it, he's not big enough to carry you around, and you said that you would carry him until we found some food." Sawyer scolded.

"Awww..." FanBeemon groaned and got up off of the know flattened Xiaomon.

"Thank... You..." Xiaomon struggled to get up.

"Here, sorry for crushing you, I thought getting a piggy back would be fun, but..." FanBeemon picked up Xiaomon and put him on her back. "There, now lets find some... FOOD!" FanBeemon flew up a tree and came down with a bunch of meat apples, "Yay! I found food!"

We set up camp and after Xiaomon ate he digivolved back into Labramon, he used Cure Liquor on my legs and I actually felt better than I did before we faced the Monochromon. "So, are you going to tell us how you knew how to Digi-Modify now?" Lee asked me at the campfire that night, I had been doodling in the dirt and it took until she walked up and smacked me to realize she was talking.

"Digi... Modify?" I asked, as far as I knew that was a thing they did in Tamers, I didn't do it, but now that she mentions it... I have been losing consciousness during fights... "Do I act different when I'm in a fight?" I asked seriously. Everyone laughed at me, they thought that I was teasing, but when they saw the look on my face they stopped laughing immediately.

"You're serious? Well, you do seem to take things more serious while battling but..." Lucas began but I cut off.

"Do you guys know why I act the way I do?" I asked, Lee nodded hesitantly but everyone else just shook their heads.

"You have autism, right?" Lee guessed.

"I do, but the type of autism I have isn't the kind that makes adults seem like little kids, I have a kind that makes it extremely difficult for me to focus, I also like to make friends, but after I make them, I feel shy around them because I change and I worry they won't accept me for who I am." I explained. "The good thing about it is that it connects my neural pathways in a way that lets me learn faster, the downside is that sometimes, I forget who I am or what I'm even doing and focus on something, even though it's hard for me to consciously focus, the things that make me focus are... strange." I finished. "Nobody could understand it, and I adopted avoidance behaviors to try and hide myself from people."

"So that's why you dig in the dirt while we're talking." Sawyer theorized.

"Yep, that's why." I confirmed.

"While we're telling life stories, let me tell you mine." Lee said, "When I was very young, my real parents died protecting me from kidnappers, I was passed around from orphanage to orphanage, and the only way to survive is to adopt a 'tough girl' personality, when my current parents adopted me a few years ago, I thought that like all the other families that adopted me, they would bring me back within the first week." Lee smiled. "But I was wrong, my parents are truly nice people who love me as if they gave birth to me. There, Sawyer's turn; how did you end up in that wheelchair?"

Sawyer sighed, "Well a few years ago, when I was twelve, a drunk driver was being irresponsible and driving when he hit our car, I was sitting in the front and he crashed into my side, the nerve connecting my brain and my legs was broken, and now neither of my legs can move." He demonstrated by using his had to bring up his leg, but when he touched it his face went pale, he started moving it on his own, he even got up out of the wheelchair and walked around a little. "No way..." He whispered in disbelief, but we saw, clear as day that this boy could walk.

I was struck by a realization, "Sawyer, have you read the Digimon V-Tamers 00 manga?" I asked.

"Yes, wh-OHHHH!" The same realization hit him as well, "We're in the digital world, I don't need the wheelchair here!" He started jumping around in joy and hugged everyone, even FanBeemon.

"Whoa, you can walk Sawyer!" FanBeemon stated quite obviously.

"Yeah!"

Morning came again. "Time to go guys," I left my fears behind and decided to help guide the group. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>AN: Finished this one in school, hope you guys like it, bye for now!


	6. Ch 6: Digimon Are The Champions!

Ch 6: Digimon Are The Champions!

"So, was this part of your plan?" Lee asked in annoyance as we were carried to a concrete bunker.

"Eh, more or less." I replied. "Their taking us straight to their base, which is where we want to go, right?" We had figured out that whoever was the master of that Monochromon had our purity bands, so we tried getting into their base, this was my idea.

"You're hopeless..." Sawyer sighed and shook his head, "They have our D-Powers, we can't do anything without them."

"Oh, do they?" I grinned as I held up my D-Power. "These guys are too stupid to count right." I took a card out, "Now, the plan is that we get in, I cause a commotion, then we get the bands, got it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

When we got into the bunker, it looked like a tornado moved in. There were unconscious digimon everywhere, the Purity Bands weren't where they should have been, and there were two champion level digimon in the middle of the room. The Gotsumon guarding us saw them and ran away in fear. We broke free of our bonds and noticed that the Gotsumon had dropped our D-Powers and cards.

A large black dinosaur, I recognized the shape as that of Growlmon, sniffed the air and turned around to face us, "Artur, we have more company..." BlackGuilmon growled.

"More enemies? I think they would be a perfect way to end the day!" The more humanoid champion turned around, revealing it was a Strikedramon. "Should I engage Eric?"

"Wait, Megidramon?" Labramon asked, I noticed the digital hazard symbols, which should have been red, were actually a golden color.

"Huh? Anubismon? Is that really you little one?" BlackGrowlmon's face softened, "Artur, come out, these are some old friends."

A boy with short brown hair and dark eyes stepped out, he wore red and gold shorts, a gold v-neck shirt, had a worn red trench-coat, wore Tamers style goggles that were red and black. "Did they call you Megidramon?" He asked.

"I did, when I originally hatched, he took care of me and a BlackAgumon, I grew up to become Anubismon, and helped occasionally." Labramon stepped forward.

"How much of your memory did you get back?" I asked Labramon.

He shrugged, "Not much, but some of it comes back when I see something that relates a lot to them."

"Well, glad to see a reunion, but we need to cut it short, more enemies are coming" A boy with glasses, brown hair, golden eyes, and a tool belt, he also had a dark purple coat on. All of the sudden both BlackGrowlmon (A/N: I'm just going to have all digimon with Black right before their normal name just be call BGrowlmon or BGarurumon; also going to call FanBeemon FanBmon to make it easier on my fingers.) and Strikedramon Degenerated into BlackGuilmon and Monodramon respectively. "Crap, we can't fight anymore guys."

"What about us?" I asked.

"You? Hmm... maybe... each digimon currently without a Purity Band, grab yours from off the floor." Artur decided, "Let's show these jerks we mean business!"

While each digimon grabbed a Purity Band except for Labramon, I swiped my Digivolution card, Labramon changed into Seasarmon. When the other digimon touched their bands, they all digivolved to Champion level. A Devimon, Corrupted Leomon, and a small army of Kunemon surrounded the bunker. As the Devimon came up front, Angemon broke the front and used his "Hand of Fate" attack, the Devimon immediately exploded in a burst of pixels, Gaogamon use his Dash Double Claw attack to destroy a part of the Kunemon army. Waspmon flew out with a charged Bear Buster and released it, hitting Corrupted Leomon's chest, a black skull symbol flew out of him and disintegrated, while Corrupted Leomon became Leomon again. Seasarmon jumped out and waited about one full minute before his eyes shot open and he released a super powerful Tee Dia attack, decimating the rest of the Kunemon army.

When we came back in and everyone had Degenerated, Monodramon walked up to Labramon, "You're pretty strong, but I'm still stronger, right Ricku?"

"Gosh dang it Monodramon. I try to keep a normal four walled book here, but you just _have_ to ruin it and break the fourth, don't ya'" The Author yells angrily at him, "Besides, two times zero is still zero! Now fourth wall, _REBUILD!_"

"Who were you talking to?" Labramon asked.

"U-ummm... m-myself? Y-yeah, myself..." Monodramon replied quietly with a paranoid look on his face.

"Monodramon was just-" FanBmon began.

"FanBeemon!" The Author yelled even louder, causing FanBmon to shudder.

"S-s-s-s-so s-s-s-s-sorry..." FanBmon flew into the corner and began to cry. As Labramon looks away to find Monodramon, he finds him missing, he turns around and sees Monodramon huddled next FanBmon.

"Okay... I guess." Labramon walked away to tell the partners of the two cowering digimon when I walked out of hiding, FanBmon and Monodramon got up and both gave me high fives, our plan worked.

* * *

><p>AN:Okay, Four slots left for OCs, and none of them can be Legendary Warriors now, ZAFT prime doesn't need to worry, I will use yours, the other partner that hasn't been mentioned in the story yet is Flamon/Agunimon, Send OCs please! PS: I wonder who can tell me what anime I referenced in this chapter.


	7. Ch 7: Evil Revealed?

Ch 7: Evil Revealed?!

"So let me get this straight, your names are Rick, Lee, Lucas, and Sawyer. Right?" Eric asked us.

"Yep, and let _me_ get this straight, your names are Artur Blaze and Eric." I said, "And your partner digimon are BGuilmon, and Monodramon."

"Yep, we saw you and we had to lose a Monochromon that was chasing us, so we dropped a Purity Band near you guys." Artur said.

"So you were that black blur that day." Sawyer realized.

"M-hm." BGuilmon confirmed.

"Rick, Rick..." Labramon ran up to me, "Monodramon is trying to attack Patamon."

I sighed, "Eric?"

"Already on it." Eric and I both stood up.

"Ready Labramon?" I asked.

"Yep." My partner replied.

Labramon and I ran up to Monodramon, who was now trying to kill FanBeemon but was failing terribly because she could fly, and I took out a card, "Digi-Modify! Frigimon's Subzero Ice Punch." Labramon ran up to Monodramon and shot his paw forward, when he hit Monodramon, Monodramon completely froze into a chunk of ice. "It might be best if we travel with him like that." I said.

"Black Exhaust!" BGuilmon jumped up hand released a stream of fire, melting Monodramon. "I hope you've cooled down now you blood-thirsty dragon." BGuilmon turned to us. "I'm sorry, he used to be Goddramon, but when he hatched again, he became more of a brainless brawler than the wise kind Dramon he used to be." He sighed and then looked up with anger in his eyes, "But that doesn't excuse you for hurting my friend! Artur!"

"Alright, Digi-M-" Artur was cut off as Lee Struck his head, from thereon out it was absolute chaos, but up in the clouds a person that looked remarkably like Rick was sitting in a recliner eating popcorn. "Ah, and hilarity ensues, sorry, this might get too graphic viewers, how about I show you something that's happening right now in the 'Real' World, as this is just a story," The Author picks up a remote and clicks something...

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in the Real world...<br>_"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" A young women screamed as a Vamdemon attempted to hurt two children behind her with his "Crimson Lightning" attack.

* * *

><p><span><strong>MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION<strong>

"Renamon Matrix Digivolve to..." A yellow humanoid fox with red gloves appeared, in the background it showed another fox with nine tails and a Yin-Yang symbol on it's head. The fox grew larger and her gloves flew off, her face became more like that of a human and a large robe with very long sleeves appeared around her, in one hand she grasped an over-sized paintbrush, in the other she grabbed what looked like a symbol and threw it, a strang hat appeared on her head. "...Taomon!"

* * *

><p>"Talisman Of Light!" The symbol Taomon had thrown hit Vamdemon and exploded in a bright flash of light and Vamdemon fell to the ground.<p>

He smiled and got up, "Grisly Wing!" His cape opened up and hundreds of bats streamed out flew straight for Taomon.

"Talisman Spell!" Taomon materialized her brush and wrote a kanji symbol, a shield appeared and the bats all disappeared when they hit it. the shield faded, "Thousand Spells!" Taomon lifted her arm and out of it came thousands of red slips of paper, and they all exploded when they hit Vamdemon.

"Good job Taomon." The young women said, she lifted her green D-Power and a light flashed from the screen as Taomon Degenerated to Renamon.

"Anytime Kara, but you know I need to find my team mates." Renamon said.

"I know, but I can't just leave my two brothers behind, Grandma can't make enough money to feed them." Kara replied.

"Actually Kara, I got a promotion, and now make enough to support all four of us, but you should go with Renamon, she needs your support right now." A kind old voice spoke from behind, Kara turned around and saw her grandmother.

"You knew about Renamon?!" Kara asked.

"I may be old, but I still have the senses of a young person." Kara's grandmother scolded, "Now go, Renamon needs you now more than your brothers." Her face grew more sympathetic. "Keep making those trinkets, and I'm sure you could go far in life; now shoo, go on, get." Kara's grandma pushed her away, "And take this, in case of emergencies." Kara's grandmother put something in her hands and gave her a quick hug, before Kara could say anything she was alone with Renamon.

* * *

><p>"Okay the fighting's calmed down, lets get back to our main characters' life in the digiworld" The author rubbed his hands together. "And this time it will be in third person, enjoy the... um... I actually don't know what I should call it since it's not actually a book, oh yeah, a story, well enjoy the story!"<p>

Lee stood on top of a pile of bodies, digimon and human alike. "_Never mess with me."_ She growled.

Labramon was standing outside of the pile and looked relatively unharmed, "Cure Liquor!" He shot a large blob of gel that hit the pile, everyone in it got out of it and up groaning.

"Man, who knew Lee was such a-" Rick started but was cut off.

"Ahem?!" A voice called from the clouds.

"I mean, s-so strong, yeah, yeah..." Rick shivered.

"Well she was in multiple orphanages for most of her life, I'm not surprised that she's stronger than even all of our digimon." Sawyer said, naive to the fact that Rick had been talking to the Author.

"Well at least Labramon could heal us!" FanBeemon exclaimed happily.

"You're way too happy about everything, aren't you." Lee stated.

"Uh-huh!" FanBeemon confirmed.

"Well, we should-" Artur began but was cut off by a gruff cough.

"Excuse me, but would you humans be the ones that freed me from that terrible virus?" They heard a tough sounding voice say, when the looked in the direction it came from, they saw the Leomon that had been Corrupted.

"Yep, that's us!" Rick exclaimed proudly.

"But we did all the work." Labramon grumbled to FanBeemon, "We should get some credit."

"Ah, good, I have information for you then about the Corruption Program." the Leomon said.

"Corruption Program? Was that the thing that came out of your chest?" Eric asked.

"Yes, I don't know who controls it, but I know that the being that controls it has power beyond even a Mega level digimon." Leomon explained, "Their main focus was trying to find out how to corrupt the Purity bands that the six of you left behind." Leomon turned to the digimon when he said this. "Unfortunately for us, they got enough data on the Egyptian Band, which belonged to Anubismon, that they can figure out how to corrupt it, eventually."

"Wait, so everyone but me and the humans are protected?" Labramon asked.

"No, the humans aren't originally digital, so the virus cannot affect them in any way." Leomon said, "You on the other hand, are very prone, after they finish decoding the data of your Purity Band, that is."

"So do you know how we're supposed to get our digimon to digivolve to Ultimate level?" Rick asked.

"Other than waiting about seven years for your digimon to naturally digivolve Champion level and _then_ to Ultimate level, I got nothing." The Lion digimon shrugged.

"Thanks for the information friend, would you mind joining us on our adventure?" Gaomon, always the courteous one in the group invited.

"No, I have other things to do. Goodbye my new friends, and Good luck." Leomon stood up and walked away from us.

"Well, okay then, bye!" Rick called to Leomon, he then turned and looked for FanBeemon to cook up some more trouble with, but she was asleep. "Oh well, let's hit the road guys!" He called and everyone got up, following him along the road.

* * *

><p>AN: Today I hit 100 Visitors! This story is even more popular than my Pokemon story, so although I've gotten some inspiration back, I think that I'll focus on this story for now. Two slots for Ultimates and Two slots for Megas are still available, so keep the OCs coming! By the way, you can send in other OCs for like people or digimon they meet on their journey and stuff. Stay frosty! Bye!


	8. Ch 8: Dark Tidings

Ch 8: Dark Tidings

"Are you calling me fat?" I screamed in rage at Artur, he and BlackGuilmon had been sparring with Labramon and I, but when he hit us with a cheap shot, we started arguing. Lee and Sawyer agreed with me that Artur had been a jerk about what he did as he hadn't even apologized; but Lucas and Eric were standing with Artur, who believed you should never take your eyes off of your opponent. "If you're such a tough guy, why don't you try going away with a small team. We'll see who's laughing then jerk-wad." I turned around and -reluctantly- Sawyer and Lee both followed me away, we walked for about an hour before we stopped to set up camp.

"I didn't think that you could stand up for yourself Rick. I thought that you were as spineless as all other boys." Lee remarked.

"Hey, I resent that..." Sawyer started to complain, but when he saw the look on Lee's face he broke of and started mumbling.

"Thanks," I said, "Artur was being a real jerk, hitting Labramon while I was slashing a card." I frowned, "I hope he starves of dehydration." I smiled as I said this, and as Sawyer and Lee began to laugh at my joke. We settled in for the night and fell asleep...

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, In the Real World...<em>

"So, your name is Selena?" Kara had met up with a younger girl, this girl had rose colored hair styled in two ponytails on each side of her head, stood a little over five feet, had light green eyes, and was dressed in a short sleeved caramel-colored dress and wore platform sandals (which were basically shoes that only had a frame to hold the foot in).

"Yeah, my partner noticed when your Renamon was in the nearby area..." The younger girl, known as Selina, said softly; it was obvious to Kara that the girl was shy, but while fighting two MegaKabuterimon, she had shown up and, with her Sirenmon, blew one of them away and damaged the other enough for Taomon to finish it.

"And you found us fighting the MegaKabuterimon." Kara finished for her.

"Kara, I have deduced which of the twelve guardians this girl is partnered with." Renamon appeared and stood next to her, "Ceresmon was once one of the Olympus twelve, but she quit when Apollomon and Dianamon started to fight, while the rest of the twelve took sides in the fight, Ceresmon was the only one who saw that their once powerful group had been torn apart by a small family feud, and joined us as the most recent member." Renamon finished her story as an Alraumon ran up to us.

"Selena, I think I've found the next member we need to find." Alraumon was panting, and while she looked exhausted from the most recent fight, you could see in her eyes that she would press on until the end.

"Where to." Selena's voice became loud and commanding, a sudden change from the small shy girl she had been a few moments ago, catching Kara by surprise. Selena turned to Kara and her voice became a bit softer, "You should come with us, we need to stick together, besides, I don't know how much Alrau remembers about her past, it seems very foggy from what she has told me." She offered her hand and helped pull Kara up.

"Thanks," Kara realized that although she had been taking care of her brothers, she never had time to hang out with her old friends, and missed them dearly, by being with Selena, Kara was reminded of her old friends...

* * *

><p><em>Back in the Digital World...<br>_

"What's with you and getting us captured?" Lee was asking me in annoyance as a small tribe of Goblimon were carrying us, tied to sticks to their village.

"I honestly have no idea at all," I replied, "At least they didn't know about the _you-know-whats_." I said motioning my head toward the pocket my D-Power was in.

"I swear, when I'm done with you..." Lee looked ready to explode. "I will..." I zoned out to think about why the Goblimon would kidnap us, coming up with nothing I focused back into reality. "... and burn you till you scream begging me to let you die." Lee finished her rant of threats, and I noticed she was looking at me menacingly, if looks could kill, well, lets just say that anything living in a straight line from her gaze would burst into flames, explode, come back to life and die a slow painful death.

"Wait, why did the Goblimon not gag us?" Sawyer, having woken up due to Lee's rant (I was pretty sure he had wet himself because of it) pointed out.

"Because we need you come village save we." One of the Goblimon spoke to us for the first time.

"Well would you let us down?" I asked, "It's not very polite to tie the people that you want to help you to a stick and carry them around." I said annoyed. "Besides, you wouldn't want us to be mad and not help." I said with a sly grin. Some of the Goblimon gathered together and began murmuring for a while, they nodded and we felt our bonds loosen. "Great, thanks for that, now in order to help, we probably will need our partner digimon back, so where are they?" I asked this and all the Goblimon just looked at me as if I was crazy.

"No Digimon when we find humans sleep-sleep on ground." The largest of the Goblimon said.

"Really? Then where could..." I was cut off by a battle cry.

"Let go of our Partners!" Labramon jumped out and seemed ready to release a RetrieverG attack on them, but when he saw Lee, Sawyer and I unharmed and free, he just looked plain confused. "Wait, I thought that the Goblimon were our enemies?" As he said this, Patamon and FanBeemon both came out from the trees and hugged their respective partners.

"Nope, we're both fine buddy," I told my relieved partner. "In fact, these Goblimon asked us for help!" We walked for about another hour, and when we saw some building block buildings in the distance, my jaw dropped. "Is that your village?" I asked the Goblimon closest to me.

"Yes, Swanmon nice, let Goblimon stay, Goblimon help Swanmon with Baby." Goblimon replied brightly.

"Swanmon?" I asked, then I remembered, "Oh yeah, Swanmon is Gatomon's Armor Digivolution with the Digi-Egg of Love." I said remembering. "I wonder how she'll welcome us..." I pondered as we walked, occasionally looking ahead and judging the distance between the village and ourselves, the fifth time I looked up I saw we had just arrived.

"Goblimon, you've come back! Oh please tell me you found some strong digimon to help us defend the village." Swanmon flew around the corner.

"We do bester, we bring tamer." The lead Goblimon replied proudly.

"Oh, children?" Swanmon looked at us and frowned seeing that we only had Rookie level digimon partnered with us. "I told you to find _strong_ digimon. Although these children are tamers, their digimon look as if they just hatched last week." She shook her head, "Oh Ricku, what am I to do?" She sighed and apologized to us for the Goblimons' mistake and invited us to dinner that night.

"But we can help." Sawyer stated confusedly.

"Yeah," FanBeemon added, "Even though we _did_ hatch a week ago we can help."

"Yep, we're doomed." Swanmon said sadly.

* * *

><p>AN: Man School sucks. I wish I was just done with it, but no fear, when I finish things from school, I will have plenty of time to write, until next semester... Read and Review please, also I have only the two spots for the OCs with Mega level digimon right now. I hope you enjoyed, bye!


	9. Ch 9: The Pink Monkey

Digimon Ch 9: The Pink Monkey

"So you're worried about a virus digimon coming here and killing all the Digi-Eggs?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes, a dangerous virus type digimon has been seen nearby, and usually they come here to try and absorb the Digi-Eggs, that way they would get data without a fight." Swanmon shivered as she said this, then continued. "I can take care of most virus type digimon myself, but this virus digimon... is infected."

"Infected? If it was sick, shouldn't you be able to defeat it easier than a non-infected digimon?" Lee pointed out.

"This virus is different." Patamon explained, (as he was the only digimon that remembered the virus). "It forces the digimon to do things it doesn't want to do, and it increases their strength ten-fold.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, In the Real World<em>...

"Come on UlforceVeedramon, you can do it..." A young man was holding his D-Power tightly as his partner, an UlforceVeedramon was fighting a Mega level Arkadimon.

"Shining V Force!" A bright beam of energy shot from the V on UlforceVeedramon's chest.

"Dot Matrix!" Arkadimon released a bright flash of light, destroying the beam and absorbing it's energy.

"Atomic Inferno!" A voice yelled from behind Arkadimon, suddenly fire exploded on his back. Arkadimon turned around and saw an Aldamon, along with another human.

"Hurry, now's your chance Vee." The first young man yelled, "Digi-Modify: Strength Plug in S!

"Ah, take some Shining V Force you jerk." Another beam of energy left the V on Ulforceveedramon's chest and hit Arkadimon, dissolving him into small bits of data. "Yeah!"

_Later..._

"My name's Michael; but you can call me Mike." A young man with unruly reddish brown hair and grey eyes, wearing a black t-shirt and normal jeans said. He slouched a little, and you could see that he was fairly skinny, but you could also see some muscle on his arms. He had a Veemon sitting on his lap asleep.

"I'm Kyou," A slightly younger man held his hand out and Mike took it and shook it. The slightly younger man had black hair that reached down to his back, it was tied at the nape of his neck and from there it flowed out wildly, kind of like Flamon, his partner. He has blue eyes and a grey aviator cap on his head. He also has a pair of old aviator goggles around his neck, he has a white jacket with a red t-shirt underneath, and he wore blue jeans and black sneakers with red lines on them. "My partner is Flamon, and, um, yeah." He rubbed the back of his head.

"My partner is Veemon," Mike said, he then turned to Flamon and addressed him. "Would you by chance be a member of the Guardians of Purity?"

"Hmm... I think so... I can't really remember, but it does sound familiar..." Flamon replied while rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Veemon stretched and woke up form his nap, "Huh, oh, Aldamon! It's been a while old buddy!" Veemon said as soon as he saw Flamon. "So you found your partner too, eh?"

"Um... yes?" Flamon replied, thoroughly confused. "Who are you again?"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in the Digital World...<em>

"Man, this heat's killing me." FanBeemon complained. She was riding on top of Labramon while we were searching for the digimon that was infected.

"You aren't the one who has to carry a heavy bi-" Labramon started to grumble.

"Labramon!" I gasped as he began to say the last word of his sentence. "You shouldn't say those words." I scolded and slapped his ear.

"Ow." Labramon got a jab from FanBeemon at the same time that I hit his ear. "That hurt..."

"That's the point you mangy mutt." FanBeemon spat as she got up and flew herself.

"Wow. I haven't seen FanBeemon that angry. Ever." Sawyer commented.

"Shut up..." Labramon muttered with his tail between his legs and his ears drooping.

"I always suspected TigerVespamon had a crush on him; but being the oblivious dolt he is, he never noticed her very obvious attempts at trying to get his attention. I guess even after losing her memory, she still kept that crush." Patamon whispered to Lee and I. "He once told me that he thought she was cute, but he was always too shy to ask her out; even after I told him that she _definately_ likes him."

"Yep, there's a boy _I _know that's like that..." Lee replied to him. "If only _some_ boys would pay more attention to what we girls are trying to tell them." Lee gave me a look that I couldn't decipher (girls, they _always _try to make subtle hints...) and increased her pace until she was standing next to FanBeemon, trying to comfort her.

"What?" I said when Sawyer had 'seriously?' look on his face that I could tell was directed toward me.

"My... Ugh." He facepalmed and rolled his eyes at me. Then we heard a male voice that sounded like it was doing a really bad elvis impression.

"What's this in my-uh forest? Uh huh, uh huh. Three kiddies and their digimon? Oh please." A Pink monkey dropped out of the trees landed right in front of FanBeemon. It had a visor over it's eyes that looked like Geordi La Forge's visor from Star Trek: Next Generation. It had a lightning bolt symbol running through it's left eye, and had a yellow Z on it's forehead, and finally, the tuft of fur on top of it's head that stuck straight up was on fire. Oh yeah, and it had sneakers on it's hands instead of it's feet. It held the sneakers out, but before it could call an attack, Labramon pushed FanBeemon out of harms way. "Shocking Sneaker!" The sneakers on it's hands sparked and a large amount of electricity shocked Labramon, who had sacrificed himself to save FanBeemon.

"You'll pay for that." I yelled. "Digi-Modify! Stamina Plug in S activate!" Labramon got up, and seemed a lot better than when he was hit. "Now, Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>DIGIVOLUTION<strong>

"Labramon Digivolve to..." Labramon's skin was ripped away as he grew and developed a more Feline shape, like a lion, as he gained his fur back, still white, his mane became golden and he grew sharp long teeth. He looked like a Chinese Dragon mixed with a lion, mixed with a bear. "... Seasarmon!"

* * *

><p>"Tee Dia!" Seasarmon released thousands of arrows at The pink monkey.<p>

"What kind of Digimon is he?" Sawyer pondered aloud, which surprised me, as so far, either Sawyer or I had known what the digimon were.

I checked my Digimon Analyser, and read aloud "Targetmon, Level: Champion. Targetmon is a Puppet Digimon whose name and design are derived from the 'Targeting Visor' it wears on it's head, it is an obstinate-species Digimon equipped with the extremely wide-angle, high resolution 'Yarimasu Gurasan' which reliably lock onto the desired target without missing. It performs humiliating attacks on the opponent with the sneakers it seems to have mistakenly put on both it's hands. Also, no matter how depressed it gets when it loses, it is a tough Digimon that will revive itself over and over with the serenade in it's heart." I continued, "It's special attacks are Shocking Sneaker, Anja Serenade, and Pointy Head."

"It revives itself?" Lee asked incredulously. "How are we supposed to beat that?"

* * *

><p>AN: Hi everyone, I'm back from the dead! I hope you liked this chapter, now all that's left is one slot for a Mega Digimon. Also tell me if you want your OC on my account profile page as a listing!


	10. Ch 10: Pure Matrix

A/N: I forgot the theme song this whole time, it goes along the music of the 03 opening but like this:

Di, di, di, digimon, digimon, di, di, di, digimon, digimon, di di di digimon, they're digital monsters, digivolve into champions, digimon, the digital monsters, Digimon can be champions

Change, into digital champions to, save both of our two world...

Digimon, the digital monsters, digimon can be champions, Digimon, they're digital digital monsters, digivolve into champions...

Digivolve into Ultimate, Pure Matrix Evolution.

Digimon, digital monsters, DIGIMON!

* * *

><p>Ch 10: Pure Matrix<p>

"FanBeemon, let's help Rick and Seasarmon out." Sawyer said as he held up his D-Power.

"You too Patamon." Lee said, doing the same.

"Do I have to help that jerk..." FanBeemon began to mumble.

"Do it for Swanmon and the Goblimon FanBeemon." Sawyer said.

"Digi-Modify: Digivolution activate!" Lee and Sawyer yelled as they both slashed their cards at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong><span>DIGIVOLUTION<span>**

"Patamon digivolve to..." Patamon was covered in an orange Digi-Egg, inside his data was ripped away revealing a green wire mesh, the mesh changed shape until it became a larger humanoid, then the data came back; the new digimon had pure white wings, flowing orange hair, and a helmet with a cross on it. He took the form of an angel. "... Angemon!"

"FanBeemon digivolve to..." FanBeemon was covered in a grey Digi-Egg, inside, her data was removed, revealing a green wire mesh, the mesh grew in size, then the data returned; the new digimon had a thin connection between her head and her abdomen, she was completely covered in metal and there were spikes on her abdomen, her stinger became a laser, and her wings had become metal as well, she had jet boosters attached to the ends of her wings, making her highly mobile. "... Waspmon!"

* * *

><p>"Hand of Fate!" Angemon called, as he punched the space in front of him an orange energy blast burst through Targetmon, damaging him a lot.<p>

"Hoo, y'all are tough, but I'm not gonna give up! Anja Serenade!" Targetmon called, his injuries disappeared.

"Oh yeah, how about a Bear Buster!" Waspmon called from behind, letting a stream of energy she had been charging out of her stinger, hitting Targetmon.

"Urgh, Anja-" Targetmon began but was interrupted by Seasarmon.

"Tee Dia!" Seasarmon, who had been gathering sunlight the whole time shot a volley of light arrows at Targetmon, who fell to the ground and seemed to be defeated.

"Ugh... you kiddies gonna regret that... AHHHHHHHH!" Targetmon shot straight up into the air and a black ring of data surrounded him. "Targetmon Viral Matrix Digivolve to... Etemon!" He came back down to the ground wearing a pair of shades and looking orange instead of pink. He smirked at us and I knew we were doomed. "Concert Crush!" He sung loudly and Lee and Angemon fell to their knees.

"It's no use, he's an ultimate level digimon, we should just let him pass us and save ourselves." I could hear the words coming out of Lee's mouth, and I knew that I couldn't do anything to help her.

"Dang it Etemon!" I clenched my fist as his song continued, I felt a sense of dread, and a voice in my head kept telling me to give up. I was able to resist long enough to slash a card, "Digi-Modify: Stamina plug in A..." But right before I was able to see the effects, I succumbed to the feelings of dread. I could see Sawyer, standing up, battling bravely, but I thought it was all a waste...

"We can't give up Waspmon, our friends are out, and we're the only ones who can protect them." Sawyer yelled. "Let's go!" He ran up to Etemon and smashed the mic that he was using, causing the song to stop, but the feelings of dread were still there.

"I'll never know if she likes me..." Labramon, who had just degenerated whispered, just loudly enough for Waspmon to hear, "... She probably thinks I'm a jerk, I just wish I could be with her, my beautiful FanBeemon..." I lost all senses then...

"He, he likes me?" Waspmon gasped, "Please get up Labramon, I-I, I like you too... YOU!" She turned to Etemon, who just got over the fact that a kid came up and smashed his microphone. "You did this to him... I will not forgive you... SAWYER!?"

"I feel your rage... let's try and put it to a better use than yelling..." Sawyer said trembling. He held up a card, and all of a sudden, the purity bands came out of his backpack, the yellow one that first helped FanBeemon digivolve into Waspmon glowed and slid itself onto his wrist. "Purity Band, Activate!" His purity band shined, and his digivolution card became a shining yellow. "Digi-Modify! Pure Matrix Digivolution activate!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PURE <span>_MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

"Waspmon Pure Matrix Digivolve to..." Waspmon was covered by a Golden Digi-Egg, inside her body morphed, her abdomen became a cannon and the rest stayed the same. On top of her a humongous Container, with 8 different cells appeared, these cells had a bunch of light and even more boosters. "CannonBeemon!"

* * *

><p>"Nitro Stinger!" A beam of highly focused energy shot out of her stinger cannon, piercing cleanly through Etemon.<p>

"Wh- Wha- h-how could you k-k-kiddies manage to pierce my s-s-s-suit..." He groaned, then a Black skull flew out from him and burst into tiny pieces, like the one in Leomon had before. He turned into data and flew in the direction of the village of beginnings. I felt the despair I had been feeling lift, like a fog, and I felt embarrassed that I succumbed so easily.

We walked back to the village to see Swanmon out front with a worried expression on her face. "Oh dear, when we saw a Digi-Egg come back, we feared the worst, but it turns out that you defeated Targetmon."

"Don't worry. We took care of him." FanBeemon boasted, "I digivolved into CannonBeemon and destroyed him."

"Why did you need to digivolve into the ultimate level to defeat a champion level digimon like Targetmon?" Swanmon asked.

"He somehow managed to digivolve into Etemon, and only Sawyer and FanBeemon could resist his Concert Crush attack." I said. "I don't understand, how come you didn't succumb to the attack?"

"Well... I've always been afraid of being useless to my friends, so when I saw you drop to the ground, I knew that it was my chance to help, to be useful..." Sawyer said, "I-I didn't know what to do, but when I felt FanBeemon's emotions, I felt a new kind of strength surge through me, and I felt like I could do anything."

"That's good." As I said that night fell and Swanmon invited us to stay for the night. We all agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, with the other three...<br>_"Man, who would've thought that those Flymon would be so tough." Artur said.

"I told you that they would have more friends nearby, but no, you just had to go and pick a fight." Eric said. He was assembling some kind of machine with the parts in his tool belt, it looked kind of like a small computer, but you couldn't really tell because as of now there was no screen.

"Hey, I like getting my hands dirty sometimes." Monodramon said gruffly, "And I don't think they were _that_ hard to beat."

"Ugh, sometimes I wish he had kept his personality from when he was Goddramon." BlackGuilmon grumbled. "At least then we wouldn't be arguing half the time."

"Now everyone settle down, I found some Meat Apples for us to cook." Lucas said as he returned to the campsite. "Now let's cook these things and have a nice meal."

The three of them had been wandering around after they split from Rick's group after an argument. "Maybe we should try and find a village, they'll probably be kind enough to let us stay there for a night." Gaomon said, "Plus who knows, we might find out that there's a corrupted digimon and purify them."

"We can try and find the village of dragons tomorrow morning." BlackGuilmon said, "But for now, let's eat and rest."

* * *

><p>AN: He everyone, I got this chapter out quite soon, I hope you all like it, next chapter will focus on Artur, Lucas, Eric, and their respective partners. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave me a review!  
>P.S. I have two other stories, on is on Hiatus, and the other I'm updating every Friday. I would like to thank Generalhyna for being the first to Favorite my account, I also am now re-opening the last Ultimate level Digimon, and still have the Mega level digimon slot open, I also need about five more OCs to make a team of Anti-Heroes, they will be working towards the same goal as our heroes, but their methods will be more brutal, I can use Virus, Demonic, or Dark digimon for these guys, and instead of just one partner, I'll need three each. Thanks!<p> 


	11. Ch 11: Taming Corruption

Ch 11: Taming Corruption

"Who do you think they are?" A male voice said from the darkness of a cave overlooking Artur's camp.

"My rival." Another masculine voice said. "Let's follow them."

* * *

><p>"Do you think that this walk could get any more boring?" Monodramon grumbled. "I want to fight something already." The group had been walking for the better part of a day and were now in a desert region. "Are we almost there?"<p>

"No, I told you last night that we need to walk for about a week before we get to the village." BlackGuilmon growled at his friend.

"Well are there any villages along the way at least?" Monodramon asked, "I think that we might need to fill our water bottles, this dessert is hot."

"That's the understatement of the year." Artur said.

"There aren't any villages that I've heard of on the way." BlackGuilmon said, "But I suppose we will need more water, I know of a small hut where an old friend of mine lives, she _might_ let us take some water, it's just another hours walk from where we are." The small group walked until they saw a large hut with a large cactus standing outside.

"I never knew that a cactus could grow so large!" Eric said in awe. He pulled out a few pieces of something from his belt and quickly assembled them into a camera. He took a shot of the cactus and disassembled his camera.

"Well thank you for the complement, and the picture, but I'm no cactus." The cactus turned around revealing it's face, two holes for eyes and a carved out mouth. It's arms, which were crossed in front of it, were revealed, and on each hand was a red boxing glove akin to Gaomon's. "I'm Togemon, and most travelers never find this place, occasionally though, one or two will stumble across me. But where are my manners, come in, come in." Togemon reached over to the door and ushered us inside.

"Wow..." Artur, Lucas and Eric said at once. The house was much larger than one would assume, there was a natural spring bubbling from in between two rocks near the back, and a variety of furniture was all over the place.

"Togemon, you don't look quite like yourself." BlackGuilmon said with a hint of worry in his tone.

"Oh, I've just been lonely recently. How do you know me though?" Togemon said quickly.

"Don't you recognize your old friend?" BlackGuilmon said with a small smirk.

Togemon's eyes grew in size as realization struck her. "ChaosGallantmon?"

"The one and only." BlackGuilmon announced proudly.

"But the guardians were reconfigured to..." She looked at us again. "Find human partners. I thought you were all some strange digimon I had never seen before."

"It's fine, I get that humans don't usually come to this world." Artur dismissed, "But we're hungry, tired and thirsty."

"What Artur means to say is that we would appreciate it greatly if you would let us stay here for the night, refill our water canteens, and maybe get some supplies to continue?" Gaomon asked graciously.

"Oh, it's fine, though it is nice to see a digimon with good manners out here, I'm used to BlackGuilmon just saying what he wants." Togemon said kindly.

"Wait, you called BlackGuilmon ChaosGallantmon, why? I thought that his mega form was Megidramon?" Eric asked.

"I'll answer that, I have two mega forms that I can switch between." BlackGuilmon explained. "My usual form is Megidramon, when I fight, I tend to prefer that form; When I travel, I usually become ChaosGallantmon, you see as Megidramon I can fly, but as ChaosGallantmon I'm much less noticeable."

"Ah, and you met Togemon while traveling." Lucas finished.

"Correct, I would gladly let you stay overnight, any friend of BlackGuilmon is a friend of mine." Togemon said, when she turned to walk away, a dark gleam in her eye betrayed her true intentions, but no one could see...

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the Real World...<em>

"Where is this digimon!?" Kara shouted out in impatience, she and Selina had been searching for another digimon that Alraumon had sensed for the past week.

"It keeps moving around." Alraumon said.

"But right now it's staying in one place, we should be able to find it Kara." Renamon reasoned. "We're fairly close, so just wait here while I find them." Renamon disappeared in a flash, when she reappeared she had a dumbstruck look on her face. "Well... let's go there's nothing to see there." She said, a little too quickly.

"But I can still sense the digimon just over there?" Alraumon pointed her had towards a park.

"Nope, you must be mistaken, now we should really get out of here." Renamon said looking scared.

"Ree, why did you run away like that?" A voice purred. Out of the shadows stepped a BlackGatomon, she was different than most BlackGatomon in that she had a holy ring on her tail, while all BlackGatomon should have no rings on their tails. "I was about to say hi but you rushed off before I could."

"BlackGatomon, what have I told you about running off on your own?" A voice called out, a girl with purple dyed hair ran up to us, she wore a pink tux, with a matching pink bow-tie, her eyes were two different colors, the right eye was blue while her left eye was green; she had an overall fair skin tone, and she wore purple high heels. "I thought you had run away again."

"Sorry Opal, but I found my friends!" BlackGatomon said happily, "The yellow fox is Ree, and the beautiful flower is Alrau."

"Oh, nice to meet you..." Selina said timidly.

"I'm Kara and this is Selina, our partners are Renamon and Alraumon respectively." Kara said to cover for the shyer girl. "I just have one question, why does your BlackGatomon have a holy ring on her tail?"

"Originally, I was one of the Seven Great Demon Lords," BlackGatomon explained. "I was Lilithmon, but eventually the different members of the Demon lords were sealed away, each was given a chance to change, but I was the only one who took it. I became a member of the Guardians of Purity, and I tried to save the digital world, as a reward, Yggdrasil gave me back my holy affinity, but as a Demon lord, I could never become a Holy type digimon again."

"Oh, well that's a great thing for..." Kara began but was cut off when her D-Power started to beep rapidly, the other two girl's D-Powers did the same.

"You have joined together, prepare to find yourself in a world made of dreams and data." A voice spoke from their D-Powers, "I can only help you get there, what happens there is up to you, but be wary, not all is kind and happy. A group of humans have become corrupted by power, and while still trying to get rid of the corruption in the digital world, their methods are brutal, they capture infected digimon and force them to do whatever they tell them to." The voice continued, "Only trust those with D-Powers, any human without one is a Corrupted Tamer, although they refer to themselves as Corruption Tamers, as they think that they are taming the corrupted digimon. Be safe, heroes." As the voice finished, a vortex appeared in the alleyway and sucked up the three girls and their partners.

* * *

><p><em>Digital World (Kara's group)<em>

Kara regained consciousness when she heard a shrill scream, "Ah, The Ocean, I **_HATE_** the ocean." Opal was screaming, they were on the beach and they could see an ocean.

"Calm down, I don't think we have to go in the ocean." Kara assured her.

"Oh-okay..." Opal sat down and collected herself. "Okay, where's..." She was about to ask a question when they heard a roar in the distance; A WaruSeadramon was rushing through the water toward the beach. Renamon, Selina, and Alraumon were nowhere in sight, and BlackGatomon just woke up a few meters away from them. "Eeeeeeeeeeek!" Opal screamed again, she reached for her D-Power and Slashed a golden card. "Digi-modify, Pure Matrix digivolution!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>PURE MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION<span>**

"BlackGatomon Pure Matrix Digivolve to..." BlackGatomon was covered in a golden Digi-Egg, inside she became more humanoid, she had pale skin, silver hair, and blue eyes, her body was covered in a black leotard, that stopped at her left leg, she had a golden cross on the left side of her... chest... and she had a mask covering the top half of her face. She had angelic wings and a pink scarf curved around her neck, the black on her bodysuit slowly became shinier until it became like a polished onyx. "... TranscendentLadyDevimon!"

* * *

><p>"Get rid of that sea snake, it's in the ocean..." Opal whimpered.<p>

Kara took out her D-Power since she had never seen TranscendentLadyDevimon before.

Digimon Analyzer:  
>TranscendentLadyDevimon,<br>Virus attribute  
>Angel type digimon<br>Once a fallen angel type digimon, TranscendentLadyDevimon atoned for her sins when she had a change of heart, as such the grand angels gave her back her holy abilities. Once an angel has fallen they cannot leave the form they are in, so although she is now an angel, she is an angel of darkness. Her attacks include  
>Sanctified Darkness Wave, where she lets loose a swarm of bats and doves made from her purified dark energy, Reverse Heaven's Charm, an attack she once knew as an Angewomon that has been made from her affinity to darkness instead of light, and Purified Wing, where she focuses her holy energy on her arm , turning it into a spear and pierces the heart of a digimon, if the digimon is forced to do evil or if it's data has been corrupted in any way, this attack purifies the digimon much like Lillymon's Flower Wreath attack.<p>

"As you wish; Sanctified Darkness Wave!" TranscendentLadyDevimon opened her wings, one turned black and leathery like a bat, and a mixture of bats and doves flew out from her two wings. The bats seemed to rely on the doves to create a V-formation, and together they all slammed into WaruSeadramon. "Now, Reverse Heaven's Charm!" Her bat wing returned to it's angelic state as TranscendentLadyDevimon used her arms to create an upside-down cross of dark purple energy. When the energy hit WaruSeadramon, he combusted into data particles. As soon as this happened TranscendentLadyDevimon degenerated back into BlackGatomon. "That was too easy."

"Thanks BlackGatomon." Opal said calming down.

"Anytime." BlackGatomon waved her paw as if to dismiss the comment.

"Okay... well can we go find Selina, Alraumon, and Renamon now?" Kara asked after getting over the shock of what just happened.

"No need Kara." A voice sounded from behind her. Kara whirled around to see Renamon, and she saw walking towards them Selina and Alraumon.

"We saw everything, and I'm surprised you managed to defeat that WaruSeadramon so easily." Selina said shyly.

"Well it was no problem, maybe I can take you under my wing kid." Opal said loudly putting her arm over Selina's shoulder, and ignored the whimpering of Selina. "Now let's find some food, I'm starvin'!"

* * *

><p><em>Digital World (Artur's Group)<em>

It was the middle of the night, when a dark green shadow went into the hut. It emerged moments later with Eric, Monodramon, Lucas, and Gaomon under its arms and disappeared. In the morning...

"Oh no, please wake up!" Togemon screamed when she entered the hut, she had been spending the night outside since she prefers the cool night air.

"Huh?" Artur said groggily, he just woke up. "What's the problem?"

"Yeah Togemon, what's wro..." BlackGuilmon woke up as well but when he looked around he only saw Artur and Togemon, the other four were missing. "Where's everyone else?"

"That's the problem, I don't know. The disappeared in the middle of the night, but I found this note on the door." Togemon said in a worried tone, she showed the note which said to meet the kidnapper at noon in the hut, then he would see his friends.

"Well then we'll wait until noon." Artur said.

"Um Artur, it's 11:55 AM right now." BlackGuilmon said pointing to a clock on the wall.

"So late? Crap I'm used to Eric waking me up for us to go." Artur groaned as he got his D-Power. "Hey, I only have my digivolution card; where did the others go?"

"My guess is that whoever kidnapped the others took all your cards except for your digivolution card, since you keep that one in your back pocket." BlackGuilmon said. Togemon seemed to pale at this, "Are you all right Togemon? You look kind of pale." BlackGuilmon asked in a worried tone.

"I-I'm fine." Togemon said. She grinned evilly, "But you won't be." As she announced this the clock on the wall struck twelve. "Togemon Viral Matrix Digivolve to... Ponchomon!" Her bottom half was now gone and she appeared to be a ghost, she was draped in a poncho and had a sombrero on her head, there were two maracas on the sombrero. "I'm the kidnapper! My masters, the Corruption Tamers, have told me to try and destroy you pure fools, and you walked into my trap!"

"Togemon... why?" BlackGuilmon said with a forlorn look on his face.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi everyone, I've introduced the last Guardian that can digivolve into ultimate when met, and I still have the slot for Mega open. I would like to thank you all for reading and I should tell you this, although you've probably figured it out by now, TranscendentLadyDevimon is an OC digimon made by myself, and the only reason why is because I honestly am stretching things for Megidramon/ChaosGallantmon/BlackGuilmon. I couldn't put a demon digimon in a guardian slot, but I didn't want to turn the submitter down, so I came up with this and I'll let you know that although her Mega form is Lillithmon, it's not a normal Lillithmon. Thanks for reading and please send in some OC's for the Corruption Tamers!


	12. Memories

A/N: Hey everyone, this chapter is going to be the memories of different characters, including the Corruption Tamers. BTW, BEST OC Maker, I know I said that I wouldn't accept a certain character for the Corruption Tamers, but I want to include him somehow, so I'll have him as a random vigilante; that, you know, never succeeds in any endeavor.

* * *

><p>Memories<p>

"Blake, what are you thinking about?" A voice yawned from a cave near Togemon's hut, inside were Lucas and Eric, along with four other figures.

"Nothing Phascomon, just go back to sleep." One of the figures said harshly, although he wouldn't admit it, he was secretly glad that his partners were showing concern for him. He wasn't really troubled, he was just reflecting on the events leading to him being here.

_Flashback_

I win again Blake." Artur's voice said, he was talking to another boy about his age, the other boy had black hair and onyx colored eyes, he wore goggles, one with a green lens and one with a red lens. He wore a fur lined jacked and black leather boots.

"You just got lucky, Blaze." The other boy, named Blake said.

"Yeah, just like I got lucky the _last_ fifty times I beat you." Artur said, Blake could imagine his rival rolling his eyes. "Just face it, you'll never be as good as me." The two boys had been playing a video game online, and Artur had won again.

"Grr... You'll see Blaze, I'll beat you soon." Blake said with venom in his tone. He disconnected and went to playing by himself, "Stupid Artur, I'll show him..." All of a sudden a hole opened from his computer, and out from it came a small masked being, a sleeping bear, and a small child-like being that seemed to be dressed in a black jester outfit. The masked being landed on Blake's iPad, and two small fangs poked out and buried themselves inside the tablet, the tablet started to short circuit, and the masked being got up.

"Dracmon at your service," The small masked being, now known as Dracmon said, "My compatriots, Impmon and Phascomon, and I have come to offer you our services." Dracmon said, pointing to the child-like being and the sleeping bear as he said their names, revealing them to be known as Impmon and Phascomon. "Your anger has drawn us from the digital world to feed-I mean feel your emotions and help you solve your problems." He said.

"You broke my iPad." Blake deadpanned, "And-Wait, what's happening to it?" The iPad was shown to be be covered in a dark purple light, as it changed into a small brick sized device. "Wait a second, I recognize this design, my sister's new 'phone' looks just like this but pink." Blake said as he picked up the newly formed Cross Loader Digivice.

"Hey Blake, can you-" Blake's sister walked into the room but stopped short when she saw the three digimon in her brother's room. "You have to be kidding me." She said. Then a Rift opened up and sucked them into it.

_Present_

And now that Ponchomon was dealing with that nuisance named Artur Blaze once and for all. Another figure though was worried for Artur's wellbeing...

_Flashback_

"Wow Artur, that's so cool, you beat big brother!" Blake's sister was shown talking to Artur at his house while he was playing with Blake online, beating him again.

"Eh it's no big deal." Artur said.

"Artur, tell your friend to go home, it's time for lunch!" Artur's mother yelled from the top of the stairs.

"'Kay Mom." Artur yelled back. "Sorry Rene, guess you'll have to head home."

"Oh... okay." Rene said looking a little forlorn, she quickly looked up and put a fake smile on her face, "I guess I'll get going then." She said, she left the house and headed across the street to her own house. "Oh... I wish I could tell him how I feel about him." She said, looking longingly back towards Artur's home. She sighed and went through her own front door, in her room she saw three eggs huddled into a corner, and immediately went to comfort them, when she reached them, all three hatched into white furballs with big beady black eyes and little ears on the tops of their heads. "Who are you?"

"We're YukimiBotamon!" All three of them said in unison.

"Well, why did you hatch in my room?" She asked.

"Because we're your partners!" The one at the front of the pack said, that one seemed kind of golden compared to the others, another seemed to be more gray than white, while the last one's fur was tinted orange.

"That's right." The gray one said.

"Yippity yup!" The orange one agreed.

A few days later she got her X-loader, and a few months later, she was sent into the digital world with her brother.

_Present_

"Mikemon, I need you to loosen the bindings of those two who were traveling with Artur, okay?" Rene asked a calico cat digimon next to her.

"Are you sure? Your brother's gonna be real mad when he finds out." The calico cat, revealed to be Mikemon asked.

"I'm sure, my little tiger, just loosen the knot, they'll be able to escape while Blake and the rest of the Corruption Tamers are busy watching Ponchomon try to beat Artur." Rene whispered back. "Just be quiet about it, and don't let BlackGatomon or Gatomon know about it."

"Why not Gatomon?" Mikemon asked, as far as he knew, Gatomon kind of hated the methods of the CTs. Heck, even Rene hated their methods.

"Gatomon and BlackGatomon can DNA Digivolve now, remember?" Rene said, recently Gatomon and BlackGatomon were successful in DNA Digivolving into Mastemon, an angel Digimon with the power to control both light _and_ darkness. "If you told Gatomon, she would have to work really hard to keep a mental block on that information."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Mikemon said sheepishly, as Salamon, BlackGatomon had been like Gatomon, but when she digivolved, she became more evil and actually enjoys torturing digimon.

"Hurry, I have a feeling that either Ponchomon or Artur aren't going to last too much longer, and knowing my brother, he won't let Artur's friends go if he succeeds." Rene said, Mikemon had been the only living being that she had actually admitted she had a crush on Artur to, as Mikemon considered her his "Mother" of a sort.

Mikemon snuck to the back of the cave where the two humans and their digimon partners were tied up, as he approached, Lucas looked up. "What are you doing here?" He asked quietly, he seemed to recognize the cat digimon before him, as it, along with a white cat digimon, had been the only digimon to look sad and upset when they were captured.

"I'm here to help you escape, I can't tell you why mom wants to help you, but trust me, you need to stay quiet, you'll know when to actually pull free of the ropes." Mikemon said as he cut a single rope, allowing the two boys to break free with little energy used. Next he went to the digimon were held, and pulled Gaomon's headband off of his head with a nod from Gaomon, he put the headband around Monodramon's mouth, who woke up and started to say something that was muffled by the headband. "Quiet, I'm here to help you, you'll need to be quiet, and not try to fight us, if you do, I can't guarantee you won't be deleted." Mikemon said to the struggling Monodramon. Gaomon whispered something into Monodramon's ear, and Monodramon instantly stopped struggling. Mikemon cut another strand of the rope, and then he left quietly.

"What are you doing Mikemon?" A cold voice called from behind Mikemon, another boy stepped out of the shadows.

"S-S-Sam, w-what are you doing back here?" Mikemon asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm here guarding the prisoners, who will now escape thanks to you." The boy, Sam, said. "Of course, knowing Blake, he probably wouldn't let them go even _if_ that fool of a tamer manages to beat Ponchomon, so I'll bet Rene wanted you to make sure they weren't harmed." Sam said, guessing the exact reason why Rene had sent him except for one small part. "Oh, and it's probably because they're the friends of that boy she finds 'amusing,' or something like that." Sam said, hitting the nail on the head.

Meanwhile Eric was thinking about how he met his partner.

_Flashback_

"Alright, just have to program a few more instances, and now put in the algorithm for learning..." Eric was seen while programming something on a computer, and as appeared to be his habit, was talking to himself while doing it. "Now, what digimon should I have him be..." Eric began pondering. "Oh! How about just a Digi-Egg at first, then depending on the way you treat it, it changes the type of digimon it becomes." Eric said as he put in the entire database of digimon he had been compiling for the past three years. "... and done! Now to start the program and see if it works." Eric said, he clicked a button on the programming application on his computer, and a Digi-Egg appeared on the screen. "Yes, I did it! Now to see if the personality program works, how about the brawler personality." He clicked on a specific button, and all of a sudden his screen turned white, and a _real_ Digi-Egg flew out and landed in his arms. "What!?" Eric exclaimed as a crack formed on the shell of the egg. A small purple digimon popped out, and Eric recognized it immediately as Ketomon, the Fresh level of Monodramon.

"I wanna fight, I wanna fight!" The small purple blob was shouting.

_Present_

Thinking back on it, Eric realized that _he_ was the reason that Monodramon's personality changed when he was reborn.

_Elsewhere..._

* * *

><p>"Hey Opal, where are you leading us?" Kara asked.<p>

"I have no idea, I just follow my nose..." Opal said.

"... For the Fruity taste that shows!" BlackGatomon finished. BlackGatomon and her tamer both fell over laughing.

"Are you sure it was the best idea to let her be our leader?" Selina asked Kara.

"I'm beginning to regret it, if that answers your question." Kara replied, "But TranscendentLadyDevimon is stronger than Sirenmon and Taomon combined." Kara then added, "That and she won the Rock-Paper-Scissors contest."

"I have a feeling we're doomed." Renamon whispered to Alraumon.

"Agreed." Alraumon deadpanned, "Don't forget that we have to keep them from killing themselves, which so far has been impossible." So far the group had run across multiple Ultimate level digimon along the way, and the humans' digimon partners were getting worn out. "I hope we find Anubismon soon, he'll know what to do."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>AN: Hello, I'm updating this story again, after getting some inspiration (and a lot of flames/ criticism for my newest fic, not entirely sure how to tell them apart yet, but I'm gonna say criticism for now.) for this, I've been working on this since the end of the last chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy! Please Review, it helps me get motivated, which means sooner chapters.


	13. Punching Ponchomon

Punching Ponchomon

"Argh, BlackGrowlmon, are you okay?" Artur said as Ponchomon threw BlackGrowlmon into a wall, which broke and caused BlackGrowlmon to fly outside into the desert.

"Don't worry about me Artur, I've seen worse." BlackGrowlmon assured him.

"And you'll see worse now, Tequila Knuckle!" Ponchomon said as she drifted out of the hut, she began acting drunk and when she got close to BlackGrowlmon, she gave him a huge uppercut, causing him to fly up into the air.

"Argh..." BlackGrowlmon landed and didn't get up.

"Hmph, I remember you used to be stronger." Ponchomon said tauntingly, "Well I'd better finish this now. You'll pay for failing my mother." She said as she started to spin.

"**BLACKGROWLMON!**" Artur yelled.

"I'm sorry, Artur..." BlackGrowlmon said as his life flashed before his eyes.

_Flashback..._

"Jyarimon digivolve to... Gigimon!"

"Good job, Gigimon," Swanmon said, congratulating her oldest hatchling. "Now you'll have to go to school, I wish that I could let you stay here at the village, but I have other Fresh digimon to take care of."

"That's okay Swanmon, I've taken up a lot of your time already, I'll catch the next Trailmon to the school!" Gigimon said.

_Later..._

"You're weak, nobody would ever love you." A bunch of In-Training Digimon were bullying Gigimon.

"No, you're wrong... I-I..." Gigimon had been tormented for the past two months. "**I'M NOT WEAK!**" Gigimon growled as he was surrounded in a dark aura. "Gigimon Dark Digivolve to... BlackGuilmon!" Gigimon turned from a small sweet rodent looking digimon to a fierce black dragon. "Rock Crusher!" BlackGuilmon slammed his claw into the In-Training digimon around him, turning them to data, he then absorbed their data. "Pyro Grenade!" Ge blasted a ball of black fire at more and killed them, turning them into data. "Virus Breath!" He spewed out a stream of purple, which dissolved the rest of the In-Training digimon, and destroyed the ground around him. "I. Am. Not. Weak." BlackGuilmon told himself as he walked away.

Various pictures flash by of BlackGuilmon Deleting Digimon, absorbing them, and digivolving, until he digivolved into Megidramon. Next showed the Three angels destroying the Digital Hazard on his chest, turning him into ChaosGallantmon. ChaosGallantmon moved through many regions, trying to discover his purpose...

"No one understands, no one wants to know me, they all just run away." He mumbled to himself as he walked through a desert. "I just wish that for once, someone would look past my exterior and just accept me for who I am." Little did he know that nearby, a DigiGnome was floating along, and heard his plea, with a giggle, it glowed and flew off. After a while, ChaosGallantmon saw a hut in the distance, he had recently ran out of water and walked up to it, he knocked on the door and heard a voice from inside.

"Just a moment!" The voice called, he decided it sounded female. The door opened up, "Why, hello there, I'm Palmon!" A small plant-like digimon answered the door, and when she saw ChaosGallantmon, she got excited. "Ooh, you look strong! Could you help us?" The small flower asked.

"M-me?!" ChaosGallantmon stuttered, he had never had anyone be so nice to him, not since Swanmon...

"Yeah. Please help us, my mother, Lillymon, is really sick, and she can only be cured by a flower from the Oasis guarded by SandCherrymon." The young child said, "I would go ask him, but I'm just a rookie level, and the Oasis is really far away." This touched heart of ChaosGallantmon, and he felt like he should help.

"I'll go, which direction is the Oasis in?" He asked.

"That way." Palmon pointed towards the setting sun. "Thank you! The flower is called the heart of Purity!"

"I'll go really fast." He said, "Slide Evolution... MEGIDRAMON!" He turned into a giant red dragon and flew towards the setting sun quickly. It was five minutes before he found the Oasis, he descended and changed back into ChaosGallantmon. "Alright, I need the Heart of Purity, SandCherrymon, to save a Lillymon." He called, a tree near the center of the Oasis turned to him.

"Who are you?" The tree asked him.

"I am ChaosGallantmon, while searching for my meaning, I happened across a hut, in the hut was a Palmon whose mother was sick, she needs the Heart of Purity to be cured." ChaosGallantmon answered.

"If so, then pass my trial, and be rewarded with what you seek." The tree said, "I am SandCherrymon, the keeper of the Oasis, now come closer." ChaosGallantmon complied. "My dear boy, you have a powerful darkness growing inside of you, but you let it take control, now you're trying to find the path back to light, it will not be easy for you, but nothing worth doing is." SandCherrymon told him as he approached. "To obtain what you seek, you will need to fight the darkness inside of you for control." SandCherrymon said.

_Present..._

"Fight the darkness for control..."

The words of SandCherrymon echoed in BlackGrowlmon's head. He jerked to the side. 'I think I finally know what you meant that day, SandCherrymon, what I was truly seeking was someone who accepted me, and to protect the one that I found, I have to banish the darkness controlling Togemon, she was heartbroken when I couldn't get the flower, and her mother died, but she told me it wasn't my fault, and I let the wounds of betrayal fester until she was consumed by hatred.' BlackGrowlmon thought. "No, I will NOT go down, Togemon, I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing, I was young and foolhardy, I won't ask you to forgive me, but I will ask you to fight the darkness in your heart, if not for me, then do it for Lillymon." BlackGrowlmon said as he got back to his feet.

"How dare you speak my mother's name, you murderer!" Ponchomon screamed in rage.

'Artur, please, give me the strength to save Togemon...' BlackGrowlmon thought to himself.

Artur heard this plea in his mind, and he pulled out his digivolution card. 'BlackGrowlmon...' Artur's gaze hardened, 'I won't let you down.' As he thought this, the digivolution card began to glow golden. He slashed it, "Digi-Modify: Pure Matrix Digivolution activate!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>PURE MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION<strong>

"BlackGrowlmon Pure Matrix Digivolve to..." BlackGrowlmon was covered in a golden Digi-Egg, inside his body grew exponentially, he got covered in armor over his chest, he had a metal mask covering his mouth. "BlackWarGrowlmon!"

* * *

><p>"What! How did he digivolve into an Ultimate!?" Blake questioned as everyone was watching the battle, everyone except Dorumon, Sam's partner.<p>

"He found his strength, and connected with his tamer." Sam said. He turned away and headed back into the cave, then came back out with Dorumon. Eric, Monodramon, Lucas, and Gaomon snuck out behind them.

"Well Ponchomon isn't going to lose." Blake replied.

* * *

><p>"Blood Dance Maracas Version!" Ponchomon called, she grabbed the maracas on the top of her sombrero, then she spun around and smacked BlackWarGrowlmon with them multiple times, but they just bounced off his chest armor.<p>

"Pendulum Blades!" BlackWarGrowlmon shouted as he swung the blades on his arms into Ponchomon.

"Tequila Knuckle!" Ponchomon retaliated with another drunken flurry of blows.

"No more, you aren't Togemon anymore, but I _will_ bring her back, Atomic Blaster!" The chest compartments on BlackWarGrowlmon's armor opened and gathered energy, then they fired at Ponchomon, seeming to completely annihilate her, and a field of smoke was left behind, out of the smoke flew a black skull, which shattered. "Oh, Togemon..." BlackWarGrowlmon sighed in sadness, he Degenerated to BlackGuilmon, then fell to his knees and started to cry. "Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT!" BlackGuilmon cried, Artur approached warily.

"BlackGuilmon?" Artur asked his partner, "Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?!" BlackGuilmon shot his head up and glared at Artur, "I'm gonna find the bastard who did this, and I'm gonna kill him slowly..." BlackGuilmon said with a feral look in his eyes.

'This is just like when we first met...' Artur thought, remembering how he met his partner...

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

><p>AN: Hi everyone, this chapter started to get long, so... Everybody gets a Cliffhanger! Sorry about that, and if you are wondering why I haven't introduced your OC into this, Zackthefletchling, it's because he has _two_ partners, but there is only room for one more Guardian of Purity, since there are twelve of them, but I currently only have eleven, I can still use them in DWO, but in this... yeah. Thank you all for reviews and views, speaking of which, we got our 1000 view this month, while I've been writing this even, so please remember to read and review, I'd appreciate it, also, reviews help me to feel motivated, so the more reviews I have, the quicker the next chapter happens! Oh, and if you're wondering what the cover for this story is, everyone is going to have a crest, and since there are only 11 crests, that crest is my made up crest, the crest of Honor.


End file.
